deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enchantress (Shovel Knight)
The Enchantress is the main antagonist from the video game, Shovel Knight. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Lunatic Cultist VS. The Enchantress (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Enderdragon (Minecraft) * Maleficent (Disney) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Ripto (Spyro) * The Shredder (TMNT) History At some point in the distant past, the Enchantress was magically locked in an amulet, which was locked in the Tower of Fate. One day, Shield Knight and Shovel Knight entered the Tower, looking for treasure, and when Shield Knight picked up the amulet, she was overcome by the Enchantress’s darkness. Shovel Knight was knocked unconscious, and when he found Shield Knight’s helmet, he assumed the worst and retired. Now free of her prison, the Enchantress created the Order of No Quarter to conquer the world. The activities of the Order, eventually caused Shovel Knight to come out of retirement. After overcoming many obstacles, the Shovel Knight eventually defeated the Order, but to his chagrin learned that the Enchantress had possessed Shield Knight. Eventually confronting the Enchantress, he freed Shield Knight, and the two teamed up once again to fight the Enchantress. After the final defeat of the Enchantress, the Tower of Fate crumbled, showing that the Enchantress’s power was broken once and for all. Death Battle Info Appearance Powers and Abilities * Flight - She can fly around, in any direction that she wants. Often, she uses it to float sedately, but she can use it to fly very fast, colliding with her opponent and causing damage. Weaponry The Order of No Quarter The Order of No Quarter is composed of eight evil knights who loyally serve the Enchantress. They were sent out to conquer the land for her, and each occupies an important location. The eight knights are: * King Knight - A rather regal knight who wields a mace, he resides in Pridemoor Keep. * Mole Knight - He is most at home underground, shoots fireballs as his weapons, and resides in the Lost City. * Plague Knight - An alchemist by training, he wields a staff and resides in the Explodatorium. * Polar Knight - A huge barbarian, he wields a deadly snow shovel as a weapon, and resides in the Stranded Ship. * Propeller Knight - This flying knight wields a rapier and resides in the Flying Machine. * Specter Knight - A knight who models himself on the Grim Reaper, he wields a scythe and resides in the Lich Yard. * Tinker Knight - A knight who builds deadly machines, he resides in the Clockwork Tower. * Treasure Knight - A knight most at home in the ocean, he uses a canon-fire anchor as a weapon and resides in the Iron Whale. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Darkness Users Category:Female Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Witch Category:Shovel Knight characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Final Boss